Deet
PERSONAL LIFE: Deet is 19 and she lives in the U.S. She likes to goof off with friends and she enjoys messing around in a town with a population of 500 people in the middle of nowhere 700 miles from home. IN DOLLARS; Dollars forum site: Deet likes to think of the Dollars site as an actual "do good" website. Not just a Durarara fandom. Deet doesn't believe in "getting the word out" about the dollars, people shouldn't be wearing t-shirts or announcing it in public. We are collorless afterall. Just do good, stay silent and let the public wonder. 'CHAT:' Can be found lurking and participating usually from 11PM-2AM Mountain Time Zone. She is always found partying it up hardcore with Duckie, Anima, Kururi, and Akuma. Wherever one of those 4 are, Deet can be found. She likes to refer to them as her Girlies/girlfrendz. Deet is married to Aruoke. That's what's important <3 You can read all about that in "Deru_wedding" ''BLUE NAZI Deet has sharing issues when it comes to Blue. And by issues, she means instantly attacking the other blue person in the room. Either directly, or by beating around the bush. Directly it would be here shouting "BLUE. LEAVE." Indirectly; "Hey, your blue is acting really funny. I can't read anything you're saying. It's all just white. Maybe come back in as red?" If she has the hammar, she's known to ban someone just for them being blue. Some of the newer users question as to why they're having "disconnect problems" and Deet answeres "Blue has been having technical difficulties today. try changing colors." When they come back another color, the disconnection problems magically stop. The only blue's she's okay with are Ekim, Orihara, Mikado-kun, and Aruoke. '''Killins' Deet has killed 3. One person twice, so technically 4. The victims were Aruoke, Bob, Blk32.0, and then Bob once again. It's gotten to the point where if Bob even comes into the room, deet just launches herself at him. The deaths of these 3(4) were highly entertaning for Deet. Bob's first death; Dragged into the rapecloset and hung. Bob's 2nd death: Hung by his feet and dunked in a water tank. Taken out, water boarded, chained back upside down, and dropped into a metal hole with metalplates that heat up. Bob was roasted alive. BLK32.0's death was much more gruesome. After being loved by blue-chan (for spamming the crap out of the room), BLK was taken by Deet and hung upside down. Izaya then gave a flaming blue-chan to Deet. BLK got to feel his insides on fire. He soon died. Izaya and Deet bonded greatly over this experience and Deet is now immune to Blue-chans AIDS. Aruoke's death was highly entertaining for Deet. After being hired as a hit-man(woman) by Keiichi, Deet seduced Aruoke into a hot-tub, straddled him, and then slit his throut with a poison tipped dagger. She then quickly cut the main arteries in both his arms and both his legs, then grabbed the back of his head and shoved him underwater. All in one swift motion that lasted under .8 seconds. He died saying that at least it was a nice view of her bikini underwater. Deet nearly killed Aruoke a 2nd time, even in a hot-tub again. But distractions happened and the death never occured. The next day Deet had a knife up to Aru's neck. But again, distractions happened. They're now married. Deet and Aruoke went from Murder to Marriage NO SKYPE POLICY: Izaya has given Deet full use of BLUE-CHAN if anyone is on skype and dollars chat at the same time. Victims so far have been Duckie. Deet knows there will be more. GIRL TALK is epic crap. 2 hours of straight capslock only saying things like; TAMPON. CRYING DURING MOVIES. LIPGLOSS. OVARIES. FRIENDS: Deets first love on the chat was Fridge. Although he gives her the cold shoulder, she still tries to get him to return her love. This lack of returned love has begun to effect Deet, and she may grant Fridge his divorce requests. On August 7th 2010. Deet and Fridge officially divorced. Deet is very good friends with Duckie, Akuma, Anima, and Kururi. Those 3 are Deet's favorite people on chat. And the 4 of them have epic adventures. Other friends on chat are Dotachin, Panda, Keiichi, Aruoke, Rose, Raexa and many many others. Deet also has a liking to FFTROLLFFF. While he may be a troll, he is a highly amusing troll. *Duckie: Deet's "comedy soul mate" the two first bonded the night Deet met and loved ''Fridge and since then have been good friends. They enjoy quoting things from various youtube videos, movies, and TV shows. *Akuma: Deet's "BASTEST FWEND" the two had been friends for a while, but truely first bonded over torturing Panda. Since that day, the two have seizures of happiness when the other logs in to chat. The two enjoy tambourines and GIRLTALK. *Kururi: The two met just through every day chat and soon bonded over time. Kururi and Deet have had some epic fun times, one of those such times was trolling Ledge, who they both hate with a burning passion. The way they trolled will not be mentioned. *Anima: Just like Kururi, Anima and Deet bonded over time. Truely bonding after the Dollars Awkward Family was started. Since then they've gone on to have super funtimes, such as GIRLTALK. *Raexa: One day Deet decided to venture to different rooms and she came across Raexa. It was his first day on chat and the two talked for a while. This was also the day Deet met etsu. Soon after Deet left the room, Ledge went into the room pretending to be Deet and attempted to rape Kanetsu. When Deet found out, her hatred for Ledge grew and she personally apologized to Raexa and Kanetsu. Through this, Raexa and Deet formed a sort of code that they'd scream at eachother to make sure one of them wasn't Ledge. *Keiichi: Kei wants Deet to be one of his 24,923 queens. But Deet continually denies because of the fact that she doesn't like to share. Instead, the two became friends and Keiichi even hired Deet as a hitman(woman) to kill 2 people. One of those being Aruoke, Keiichi's brother. Deet succesfully did this (read "KILLINS") and Deet and Kei became good friends. *Aruoke: The first thing Deet ever said to Aruoke was "You're blue" and because of this, she disliked him. When Keiichi asked Deet to kill Aruoke, she happily agreed because he was blue. After killing him, and Kei bringing him back to life, the two began slowly bonding and are now great friends. Keiichi wants Deet and Aru to "merge blues", Deet and Aru are now married and frolic in meadows of flowers and double rainbows. *Rose: Dildo. Corn. Deet enjoys to scream these things at Rose because of her reactions. Deet is also Rose' "grandmama" through the Dollars Awkward Family. *Panda: Panda and Deet bonded while hiding in a closet to escape from NT and Akuma's "adventures" outside. They felt it safer in the closet where they couldn't hear or see anything. The two played Go Fish and since then have been very good friends. *NT: One of the first people Deet remembers meeting on chat. They've talked and become friends over time. *HomoMilk: Another one of the the first people Deet remembers meeting. Deet and Homo have bonded over time. Deet has always sat back and watched as Homo is forced by Duckie, Kururi, Anima, and Akuma to put on ridiculous outfits and do things. She's wanted to step in and stop the madness, but doesn't want to be attacked by the ladies. During Homo's hiatus, Deet has missed him very much. '''ENEMIES. '''Ledge the Rapist being one of the people on Deets HATE list, he is followed by Zack Fair, who for whatever reason, hate's Deet with a passion. Deet wins any fight/argument they have. Zack finaly found out on August 11th that Deet is in fact a girl. Deet found it amusing that he didn't know. 'HACKED BY ANIMA: '''Everybody, love Deet. If you do not love Deet, somewhere in the world there is a vengeful teenage girl glaring at you. Deet is Head of the Family Tree and therefore must be obeyed. ''This is a great photo Deet wants to share with you all. '' '' ''Deet LOVES Futurama Category:Users